Linearly vibrating vibration gyroscopes are generally known. In these rotational rate sensors, parts of the sensor structure are actively set into vibration (primary vibration) in one direction, i.e. in a first axis (x axis), which is oriented parallel to a substrate surface. At an external rotational rate about a singular sensitive axis, Coriolis forces are exerted on the vibrating parts. These Coriolis forces, which vary periodically with the frequency of the primary vibration, give rise to vibrations of parts of the sensor structure (secondary vibration) that are also parallel to the substrate surface in a second direction or second axis (y axis) which is oriented perpendicularly to the x axis. Means of detection are mounted on the sensor structure which detect the secondary vibration (Coriolis measuring effect).